


Lunch

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [20]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Tim/Kon is implied, dick is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “Put some clothes on already, jeez! We have company coming!” Dick/Jason





	

"But Jaaaay!" Dick whined, doing his best impression of an actual toddler, making grabby hands at him from the bed. Jason rolled his eyes, battling his hands away and moving to the bathroom.

It was Sunday, the day neither of them had to go to work, and so they had nice and lazy sex in the morning, ate breakfast/lunch  in the bed napped together some more.

Or that would be the routine, had Dick not been a snooping bastard and demand Tim bring his boyfriend for lunch to ease him into the batfamily slowly. So they had nice and lazy morning sex and then had to get changed and make lunch like proper adults. Or Jason would make lunch and Dick would take Fluffy and Ace for a walk in the park (And just how had their house transformed into a zoo? They already had Fluffy and Ace the dogs, Scales the lizard and Boots the stray cat who though she owned their kitchen. He somehow faulted all of it on Damian's frequent visits).

Jason took a quick bath and moved to the kitchen, put water and food for their menagerie and got started on lunch.

He already had the meat and the sauce ready when a pair of warm lips touched his nape and he promptly dropped the pan on his toes.

"Fucking _shit,_ what the actual fuck, Grayson?!" He snarled, turning around to see Dick, curled in himself and shaking from laughter, using one hand to lean on the wall. That wouldn't surprise Jason, who was used to find Dick in various states of hysteria due to some lame pun, but there was a problem here.

_He was still buck-naked._

“Put some clothes on already! We have _company_ coming!” Jason almost screamed. Dick only laughed more, kneeling on the ground since his legs gave out on him. Jason would normally have pity on him, but they _really_ had company coming and if anyone should have the right to be lazy it was him, since he had bottomed yesterday night and _still_ felt a little sore even after almost 8 hours.

Deciding that Dick would not, in fact, move for himself, Jason decided to take matters into his own hands.

So he scooped Dick on a Fireman's carry and marched into the bathroom, dumped Dick into the bathtub and turned on the cold water, ignored Dick's outraged cussing and got back to cooking.

Now, what type of food would Superboy dislike, but not taste bad to Tim?

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
